Secure computation is a field of electronic data processing where a part of processed data may be private. Private data may be for example data that is provided by a party and that should not be revealed to a further party. In an example of a secure computation application, a party may provide private data and a further party may use the private data to compute a result.
More specifically, the further party may be a platform provider that uses private data from multiple parties to compute for example statistical quantities. In such a case, the private data of the party should be protected against an access of the further party and of each one of the other multiple parties. The multiple parties may be enterprises competing in a market or members of a peer group of organizations. The private data may represent business data that a party may be willing to provide for a return of statistical quantities under the condition that a privacy of the private data is ensured. The statistical quantities may be provided to the multiple parties that compare the statistical quantities to corresponding private data.
In an example, the private data may be represented by private values of a key figure. Each one of the multiple parties may be able to benchmark its private values to statistical values computed from private values of a group of direct competitors or a peer group. The private values may represent performance values such as key performance indicators describing for example rates of faulty products of a production line, average costs of a product, or average procurement costs of certain components.